


Raspberries

by CrowKing



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Wedding Day, ex fiance, not really smut, tommy taunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Can you please do a Tommy Shelby fic where on your wedding day, your ex fiancé who you’re still friendly with is invited, and Tommy taunts him by describing how he plans to spend his honeymoon with you.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Raspberries

Navy blue and gold decorated the lavish tables. Everyone was finished with their dinner except for your uncle who was on his second piece of cake. You didn’t blame him. You licked the sweet icing off your fork. Your new husband eyed you carefully.

Thomas made his way to you through a small crowd of Peaky Blinders. His brothers-at-arms patted his back in congratulations when he stepped past them. 

“Mrs. Shelby,” he greeted you with a kiss on your cheek. You offered him a bite of your cake. The fork slowly entered his mouth with all the sweet flavors of vanilla, lavender, and something different. Thomas closed his eyes when he realized what it was.

“Raspberries,” Thomas sighed. “Our first meeting.”

“You remembered,” you said, returning his warmth. 

“I almost kissed you that night. Arthur prevented that from happening. Damn Arthur.”

“Arthur’s mishaps don’t count,” you said.

“They do when you almost kiss the girl you’re with.” Thomas pulled you in. Thomas did almost kiss you that night, but he couldn’t. At the time, you were engaged to another man.

Edward “Eddie” Walsh was the type of man who crossed all his “T’s” and dotted all of his “I’s” always. Nothing was ever out of order or out of place. Your father had admired his work ethic, and hired him to help grow his company nearly on the spot. Eddie worked for your father for three years before he was introduced to you at your family’s Christmas company party. 

Things between you and Eddie started out normal. Dancing on a rare, special occasions; dinners mostly, but dress shops were his favorite. Eddie loved the excitement in your eyes when he bought you a new dress. Lilacs, yellows, emerald greens, and deep reds were among his favorites. Red was also Thomas’ favorite color.

Thomas would see you with Eddie at horse races. You were pretty, of course, but Thomas needed more. Pretty girls to Thomas were a dime a dozen. Pretty girls with a filthy, bratty mouth? Oh yes, Thomas liked that very much.

Eddie did not. During a romantic dinner, you suggested to try something new right there at the table. When you reached for his pants, Eddie became flustered easily. It frustrated him, threw him out of order. He politely paid the bill and had you apologize to the next table for possibly overhearing your lewd suggestion. He suggested to your parents that you attend church more or someplace where you could get ideas like that out of your head.

He planned every day as if he measured every decision out with a ruler. Every move was calculated (meeting you). Everything was planned (your first kiss which felt empty). Edward Walsh pre-planned dates, had reservations, and pre-purchased any holiday and birthday gifts that were appropriate. 

When he proposed, it sounded like a math formula. A poem about finding love + stating the intention + your full name + “will you marry me?” Eddie did it in front of your friends and family who all commended him. How could you not love Eddie? Eddie was perfect.

Eddie remembered all the important days.  
Eddie always bought you new dresses.  
Eddie was a good man.

You met Thomas the next day at the horse races. After you let him borrow a cigarette, you told Thomas a dangerously flirty line. He let you get away with it after you blew a raspberry at him. Maybe it was the way your tongue looked, maybe it was the way your bite and bark matched. Thomas slipped you the number and address of the Garrison. 

Smoke entered your ear as he spoke his intentions to you. “When you feel lonely, I’ll be there.”

“Mr. Shelby, I’m engaged,” you smirked.

“That only means I still have a shot, Ms. L/N.”

It had been a trying day at the races for both Eddie and you. Some days it was easy to be a couple, today was not. Eddie didn’t even so much as look at you for more than five minutes. He only spoke on business matters. He expected you to behave. When you disappeared with Mr. Thomas Shelby for a long amount of time, Eddie was upset with you.

“Why do you always make me look like a complete idiot?” he asked you on the way home. “You never think about our reputation. You never think, in general.”

After getting home from the races, you put your fiancé to the test. 

“Eddie,” you touched his arm. “Let’s go away. Somewhere fun!”

Eddie shook his head. “Your father needs me at work. We’re in the middle of an incredibly, carefully negotiated deal.”

“My father managed the company without you for so long. He won’t miss you for a couple of days.”

“I’m essential to the company.”

“Oh Eddie! Bend the rules a little,” you bit your bottom lip. It usually worked. Eddie shook his head again at you. He left the room with a pile of paperwork and hid inside his home office. You pouted…for a minute. You promised your grandmother than you would never marry someone to settle. If you married him, you suspected that even sex would be on a weekly schedule.

Your eyes looked over to the untouched phone, and the number for the Garrison Pub was written on a slip of paper you kept to yourself.

A year later, here you were. Now newly married to Thomas Shelby, you twirled in the only dress you never bought new. Your mother’s wedding dress fit you like a glove. She had even stitched your wedding date alongside her own in the dress. Thomas liked the small lace details on the back of it. 

If he could, his fingers would trace the details on your back in front of everyone. He didn’t want to give your family the wrong impression. Thomas truly loved you and your spoiled mouth. He inhaled you in and when he exhaled, Thomas spotted Eddie watching you both. 

Thomas wasn’t upset when Edward reserved his place at your wedding. If anything, he laughed about the future awkward situation with his brothers, Arthur and John. Thomas made a beeline towards your ex-fiancé. 

“Thomas,” Eddie raised his glass towards your new husband. “Congratulations!” 

“Thank you,” Thomas gave him half of a smile. 

Then he began the torture.

“Beautiful isn’t she?” Thomas said. “I would argue that’s the most beautiful I’ve ever seen her.”

“I agree!” Eddie raise his glass again, bringing the burning liquid to his lips. Thomas waited till he was mid-gulp.

“It’s a fucking shame I’m going to rip her to shreds until I’ve had my fill,” Thomas said low enough so only Eddie could hear. Eddie choked on his drink. Thomas patted Eddie’s back and straightened him out, keeping him in the same place.

“Excuse me, I thought you said—

“You heard exactly what you thought you heard,” Thomas said. “You see, Y/N’s family has a house down south where things are quiet. I’m sure you’ve seen it. The ‘sunset’ house? The one with a big window that faces the ocean?”

“Yes, I remember that room,” Eddie allowed himself to drown in a happy memory. “I told her I loved her in that room.”

“I’m going to make her choke on my cock in that room,” Thomas ruined the moment. He wet a cigarette with his lips and lit it. “I want you to remember that. That I’m defiling your ex-fiancé in the room you could’ve been in. But you’re not.” Thomas did not look back to see Eddie’s face after his remark.

But Thomas saw your face.

“What did you say to him?” You raised your eyebrows. Thomas shook his head. 

“Why are you suddenly concerned with Eddie’s feelings? Causing trouble for me already? Maybe I should’ve said no,” Thomas jested. You tried stifling your laughter, but the result was embarrassing. Your nose snorted while you covered your mouth. Thomas could make you laugh like this for the rest of his life. His mouth found yours and you both heard the clinking of glasses around you.


End file.
